lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurston/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Herd Thruston is the leader of his herd and does care about them. When something startles them or when danger is near he is always the first to alert his herd to panic and run. Though he does have a tendency to get separated from them at times. Bunga When Bunga came up with a great idea to create a dam to block the water when Lake Kaziwa floods he compliments Bunga on his idea and is later seen receiving advice from Bunga when Rafiki says that honey badgers are the smartest animals in the Pride Lands as seen in Bunga the Wise. Ono When Ono tries to warn Thurston and his herd that Janja and clan are coming but Thurston, however, is more concerned with eating than listening to him. So Ono finally resorts to diving at the zebras, frightening them into panic and run to save them and get them out of the way so Kion can use the Roar of the Elders. Kinyonga After she mistakenly startles Thurston and his herd, Kinyonga has shown a great desire to be friends with him, using her camouflage to hide herself to avoid startling the zebra, praising him considerably. She is visibly upset when her identity is revealed and Thurston soon enters a panicked state. Ajabu Not much is known between Ajabu and Thurston other than when they first met. Thurston was puzzled as to what Ajabu was, and while he was trying to guess what he was, he didn't even let Ajabu get the chance to explain himself. Tamaa Though they only interacted once Thurston was impressed at the way the drongo can imitate him. Which causes Thurston to laugh and marvel at how it seems like he's talking, but he is actually not. When Tamaa finishes the performance, Thurston says bye and Tamaa says bye back in Thurston's voice. He laughs about how he's saying bye to himself. Laini The two seem to be on good terms as they are seen waiting for Ma Tembo to find the new water source since they are very thirsty. The two have a brief interaction here, with the pair hoping that Ma Tembo will find the new water source soon. Shingo Though they don't interact much, Shingo does scoff at him for stating zebras are the most delicious animals in the Pride Lands, when Beshte is assuring him and the other Pride Land animals. Fuli Fuli is sometimes annoyed by Thurston's stupidity as shown when he kept going the wrong way in the Outlands, or when he got scared of Madoa when she showed up in the Pride Lands for help, and when he believed he was part of the Lion Guard. Though she did say his herd's catchphrase (Panic and Run) better than Dhahabu's Herd's catchphrase (Frolic and Romp). Kion Kion has saved Thurston's life on a number of occasions from many things such as hyenas, wildfires, and floods. Thurston at one time came with him and the rest of the Lion Guard, and Madoa to the Outlands to save Jasiri, Tunu and Wema from Janja's Clan. The zebra helped by distracting Cheezi and Chungu with his stupidity while the Guard dealt with the rest of Janja's Clan. Beshte Beshte has saved Thurson's life on a number of occasions. The hippo has saved the zebra from hyenas, dry mud, falling from a waterfall, and from a wildfire. Thurston once came with him and the rest of the Lion Guard, and Madoa to the Outlands to save Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema from Janja's Clan and he helped them by distracting Cheezi and Chungu with his stupidity. The Traveling Baboon Show At first, Thurston was thrilled by their show, and enjoyed every moment. But when a food theft came to light, Thurston was unaware that the troop were behind it. It's not known if Thurston ver found out that the troop were behind the larceny or that they apologised for their behavior. They were seen near each other in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas but made no interactions, suggesting that they are at least neutral towards each other. Timon and Pumbaa Thurston was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat and warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Enemies Makucha After spotting his target Ajabu with Thurston's herd, Makucha is about to start chasing Ajabu again until he trips over Thurston, who begs for him not to eat him. However, Makucha completely ignores what could be considered a free meal, firmly believing that okapis are much tastier than zebras. Although Makucha appears to be mildly annoyed by his presence, Thurston is only a mild enemy to the leopard. And feeling insulted that there is something tastier than him. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Thurston is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased Thurston for no reason. Category:Relationships